


"Bucky's permission" [Steve - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Other, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: Being Bucky’s sister. Steve has feelings for you and decides to confess to him; he asks permission to court you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Bucky's permission" [Steve - Extended imagine]

**Author's Note:**

> Set around 1946.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _-I don’t remember things working this way when you were smaller! –_ exclaims Bucky before taking a sip of his whiskey.

Steve just raises his eyebrows smiling.

_-If that Grumman F6F hadn’t hit the ground… war would’ve ended way sooner._

_-I’m just glad it’s over, man. But enough of that or I’m going to order a whole bottle._

_-There’s actually something I want to talk to you about._

Bucky looks at Steve; He’s known him long enough to notice when something’s eating at him. He waits for him to speak.

_-I know… there are some… boundaries in a friendship._

_-I’m not going to be your first kiss, Steve._

Steve looks down trying not to laugh but then gives Bucky a disapproving look.

_-I’m really trying to say something here, Bucky._

Bucky chuckles and raises his hands in defeat, letting him know he’ll listen.

_-As I was saying, there are some lines one’s not supposed to cross in a friendship and that is not my intention at all._

Steve looks up at him, directly into his eyes and Bucky watches him with a slight frown.

_-I don’t mean to disrespect you in any way but… I’ve found out that I’m very attracted to your sister._

Bucky’s face changes in a second and gives him a stern look. Steve gets nervous and starts rambling.

 _-It’s not what you’re thinking, I’m not like that, and you know me, Bucky… Bucky? Come on, man! Don’t give me that look… I would never… -_ he stops realizing he needs to arrange his thoughts, so he takes a deep breath while his friend remains stoic _\- I’m telling you this because I’m sure she feels the same way._

Bucky tightens his grasp around his glass and Steve notices; starting to feel weak and small like he used to be.

 _-Have you been sneaking around with my sister behind my back_?- he asks dryly.

_-I would never do that, and you know it._

_-Sometimes I think you like getting punched._

Steve gives him a worried look; Bucky finishes his drink before speaking again.

_-You say she feels the same way?_

_-Yes. That’s why I wanted to ask if you’d allow me to court her._

Bucky rubs his chin once and all of a sudden, he punches Steve in the face.

The other people in the bar gasp and look their way.

Steve opens his mouth trying to adjust his jaw and shakes his head.

 _-Yeah, you can court her.-_ Bucky says- _But let that be a warning, Steve. If you hurt her, I don’t care how much serum runs through your veins. If you break her heart, I will break you into a million pieces._

Steve nods with a serious look as he regains himself.

Bucky shows a proud smile and Steve rolls his eyes.

 _-Seriously?-_ He exclaims.

_-I know she likes you, but it’s good to know I can still scare you a bit._

Bucky gives Steve a side hug.

_-9PM Curfew in the Barnes’ house._

Steve sighs.

_-Thanks, man. You know that ball next Friday night?_

Bucky nods.

_-Well, I’ll ask her if she wants to come with me._


End file.
